An authentication of an individual via a biometrics can be particularly based on a measurement of one or more biometric samples. However, at times, environmental conditions or a disposition of a client can make it difficult to process biometrics because of ambient light conditions, noise level, temperature, or moisture. That is, a biometric authentication protocol that is premised on authenticating an image of a client iris, facial profile, or finger-print may be difficult to capture in a brightly lit or a dimly lit environment. Similarly, a biometric authentication protocol that is premised on voice recognition of a client may be difficult to capture in a noise filled environment.
Accordingly, an effectiveness of a biometric authentication protocol may be constrained by the environmental conditions surrounding the client device that is capturing a biometric sample.